<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 - Day 7: Breeding (DestructiveDeath, NSFW) by yastaghr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877979">Kinktober 2020 - Day 7: Breeding (DestructiveDeath, NSFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr'>yastaghr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Error is Geno, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Rough Sex, Sub Errortale Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:19:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper woos Error into carrying his children once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020 - Day 7: Breeding (DestructiveDeath, NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just started the new medicine! It'll take somewhere less than a month to kick in fully, but it tastes minty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error backed away from Reaper, who was sashaying towards him with a grin. It wasn’t that Error was scared of him, far from it; Reaper was his mate, and he trusted no one else in the Multiverse as much as he did him. No, it was the suggestion the other had made that scared him so.</p><p>“You- you’re kidding, right, Reaper? There’s no way you really want that with me,” Error said.</p><p>Reaper, who had backed him into the wall, placed one hand on the left side of his head and cupped Error’s chin with the other. “I’ve already had it with you, Geno my love, my dearest Error. I still want it with you. You are the love of my life, and I want to raise more children together. Goth is the sweetest creature I’ve ever known, and raising him with you is and was one of the most amazing adventures I’ve ever had. I want to go on another. Do you?”</p><p>Error gulped and tried to glare at Reaper, but his heart wasn’t in it. He loved it when Reaper got so poetic towards him, but he had never wanted to admit it, so he denied it away. “Oh, yeah, you really wanna fuck me tonight, don’t you? You always talk like that when you want something bad.”</p><p>Reaper grinned and brought Error’s chin up to his. He was, in fact, shorter than Error, but that hardly mattered to someone who’s chief form of transportation is floating. He liked to pretend he was the taller one sometimes - like right now. He pressed a deep but tongueless kiss to Error’s teeth and smiled at him, his sockets full of love. “I always want something bad when you’re around, Error. But right now I want to make you feel special. We don’t have to try for more children tonight. You don’t even have to give me an answer to the question. I just wanted to propose it.”</p><p>Error melted in his arms like he always did when Reaper looked at him like that. He would do anything to be worthy of that love, and, no matter how many times Reaper told him otherwise, Error still felt he hadn’t reached a zero balance yet. This would bring him closer… and it wasn’t like he wouldn’t have said yes anyway. “Please, Reaper. Let me carry your children again.”</p><p>Reaper beamed at him and pressed another kiss to his teeth. The kiss quickly grew deeper. His singular tongue snaked into Error’s mouth, and the Destroyer let his mate take over his five own blue ones. His own focus was on his hands, which were engaged in a familiar struggle: getting Reaper’s stars-damned robe off! Reaper laughed at his efforts and stepped back enough to peel it off himself. Error took the opportunity to remove his scarf and his jacket, but Reaper’s phalanges took over after that, slipping his shirt off just so that he could press kisses all the way down Error’s sternum. His teeth continued on to Error’s already-summoned ecto. When they reached the waistband of his pants they bit and dragged them off playfully. </p><p>Error blushed when Reaper revealed his pussy. It was already soaked, and the state of his shorts said that it had been leaking that way for a while now. Reaper didn’t mention it, just like Error didn’t mention how hard his mate’s dick was.</p><p>Reaper spun Error around until he was pressed into the wall with his ass towards Reaper. The other slipped his dick in between Error’s legs, wetting it down with Error’s abundant slick before quickly hilting it in Error’s body. The glitch gasped and clawed at the wall, panting. He loved it when Reaper went rough with him! His mate, knowing this, growled a question in his acoustic meatus. “I’m going to take you hard and fast, love, just the way you like it. Go ahead and cum whenever you want; I’m not stopping until you look like you’re already six months pregnant. Ready? Here we go!”</p><p>Reaper didn’t make empty promises when it came to anything, but especially when it came to Error. He pounded into his mate’s cervix and g-spot alternately. Error wailed and screamed Reaper’s name. That only turned his mate on more. It wasn’t long until they both were cumming.</p><p>They both panted as they came down from that high, trying to catch their breath. Reaper recovered first. He started bouncing Error on his cock. Error stared over his shoulder at his mate with wide eye lights. Reaper laughed. “What? I said I wouldn’t be stopping until you looked six months pregnant. We’ve got a long way to go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on:</p><p>Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr<br/>Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>